Harry Potter and the Golden Lion
by Autumn Potter2
Summary: This is a story about Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. Two Amerian exchange students come and give Harry new views on courage and love, but are feelings returned? RonHermione and there are many more couples including a surprise on with Harry (NO SLASH)
1. Back to Number Twelve

**Harry Potter and the Golden Lion**

**Chapter One: Back to Number 12**

"Ow!"

Hedwig hooted happily as she saw her friend Pig zoom into the room and hit Harry Potter square in the nose. Harry was a little bit mad at the crazy owl but immediately brightened up when he saw where the letter was from: Twelve Grimmauld Place!

Harry tore the letter open as quickly as he could. He laughed out of pure happiness when he saw it was from his best friend, Ron.

_"Dear Harry,_

_ Hi! How has your summer been? Well, we'll make it better, don't you worry about that! Tomorrow night, Friday, Lupin and Tonks are coming to pick you up and take you to you-know-where with the OOTP (get it?). Hermione is already here, and so is another surprise person! They even surprised me, haha!_

_ See you soon,_

_Ron Weasley _

Harry almost laughed with delight, but remembered how bitter the Dursleys were being to him this summer. If he laughed and they heard again it would only make things worse. Instead he grabbed up his bags and started packing. He was almost finished when Dudley walked in.

"What are you doing? Planning to go away with those freaky friends of yours again? What do you do there, turn regular people you see on the street into toads just for fun?" He asked, sneeringly.

"It doesn't concern you, but yes, I can turn people into animals. Especially fat, pig like people. Would you like to see the new spell I just learned? I can turn you into a very lovely monkey." Harry replied, enjoying the scared look on Dudley's face.

Ever since last summer, Dudley's incident with the dementors had been quite enough to keep him fairly humble. Sometimes, though, Dudley would remember his weight vs. Harry's and slip up. Too bad for Dudley that he never seemed to remember Harry was magic during times like these. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing at the terrified Dudley, who quickly ran out of the room.

Since the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, an empty feeling had been eating away at him. Sirius, the only person he really, truly loved as a father, was gone. Tears came to his eyes every night while he lied awake and thought about the veil. The black veil. With the voices. Harry shuddered to think about it. A cold wave swept over him as he crawled into his bed. He pulled the covers over his face even though it was July and fell into a deep, nightmarish sleep.

Harry jolted suddenly out of bed, his scar burning. He had forgotten his dream again, but knew it must have had Voldemort in it. He shrugged it off, but knew he should try to remember. The truth was, it was just too painful to recall.

Then he knew what had awoken him. His window was being jarred open! He got his wand at the ready and waited for whoever was trying to so desperately break into the room.

"Harry, a little help?" whispered a familiar voice hurriedly.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, shocked that the Order of the Phoenix had come to pick him up a day early.

Harry opened the window and Lupin and Tonks fairly fell in. Tonks was sporting Malfoy-blond long hair and many tattoos. Lupin's clothes finally looked clean and new, so Harry guessed that he must have found a work positions.

When Tonks saw Harry looking at the newer Lupin, Tonks explained "Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures… specifically the werewolves. Anyways, we have to leave now. I see you have your bags packed. Brilliant."

"Why are you here so early?" asked Harry.

"Erm… well Harry, we had a little accident with a new Phoenix member, Yvonne Gilder. Seems like she was, ah, well… killed when she was making sure the owl got to you. We were afraid it had been intercepted and came to get you immediately. Besides, now that Sirius is… gone, you realize that you are his heir and therefore responsible of all of your new belongings." Lupin explained, looking a little misty when he explained Sirius.

Without another word the trio picked up Harry's bags and he got on his broomstick. He laughed with glee as they took off, and soon they were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. America's Finest

**CHAPTER TWO: America's Finest**

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place and rushed inside, where he was immediately greeted by a plump figure's arms thrown around him.

"Ah, Harry dear! I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Weasley gushed in happiness. "Now, go put your bags upstairs with the others, breakfast will be in an hour. Everyone got up now that you're here!"

Harry ran upstairs, delighted to finally be able to see his best friends. When he opened the door to Ron's room, he was immediately greeted by a shock of red hair. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting by the door and gave Harry a huge hug. When they finally had hugged him so long he was almost suffocated, Ron let go and went to sit by Hermione on the sofa, who immediately jumped up to say hello to Harry.

Harry was just about to ask how the Order was doing, but at that moment the door burst open.

"Hermione, help! Nick just hid my wand again! You know how I feel about Nick touching my wand!"

A very pretty girl with brown, highlighted hair, a deep blush, enchanting brown eyes, and Abercrombie and Fitch clothes was standing in the doorway, looking a bit annoyed. Her tan skin had one imperfection, and that was deep scar on her upper right arm.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, where did it go?"

Ron tried to hold in a laugh but was unsuccessful. The girl in the door half laughed, half screamed as she ran over to Ron and started shaking him.

"Ron, it's not funny, where did it go?" she said, but it sounded very ironic as she was laughing her head off. Harry looked at Fred in total confusion but he just started laughing.

Again the doorway was burst into, this time by a boy. He was very good looking and looked a lot like the girl. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, tan skin, and an identical scar. When Harry got a closer look he saw the scar looked strangely like a lightning bolt. Harry was now even more interested in these two. He wore a grey shirt with green lettering that said "Mayfield Football". This was extremely interesting, because it had a picture of a wildcat with an American football on it.

"Oh, Lauren, have you seen my wand anywhere?" asked the kid, and he burst out laughing. Harry figured this must be Nick, seeing as though he was laughing so hard.

"Oh Nick! You are so dead!" She ran over to him and they started play fighting. When they were finally exhausted, Fred and George started laughing even harder and Fred held out Lauren's wand.

"Sorry Nick, younger twins side with their own type in the end. Besides, we have a meeting to attend." said Fred, half goofy and half serious. They were now in the Order of the Phoenix, as they had finally become adults.

As Fred and George exited the room gallantly, the girl and the boy sat down on a bed. They smiled at the same time a dazzling white smile when they finally got the chance to see Harry. As he looked at them he noticed that they had matching shell necklaces, so they must know each other pretty well.

"Hi!" Lauren giggled outgoingly.

"Hey!" Nick said smilingly.

"Hey smiley boy, cut it!" giggled Lauren. "Oh, we call him smiley boy because that's all he ever does. I swear, if I died he would be smiling and crying at the same time at my funeral."

Harry was quickly put at ease by these outgoing people. He wondered why they were here and how they knew each other.

As if reading his mind, Lauren turned to Ron and said "Ron, why don't we tell Harry why Nick and I are here? He must be really confused."

"How did you know my name?" Asked Harry.

"Well besides the fact that Ron told me, you have that wicked scar on your forehead that is about as hard to miss as mine." Lauren explained, smiling. Harry could see that this girl was an optimist and always seemed to enjoy herself. She could even make light of her horrible scar, which amazed Harry.

"Lauren, Nick, I think it's time to give Harry a proper introduction." Ron said, turning to the two.

Lauren nodded and giggled again. "Just as long as he doesn't think Nick and I are going out… ew!" Nick coughed as Lauren went on. "You know, that's what Tonks thought at first!"

Ron laughed. "Ok, we'll start with that. Harry, these two are not going out. First off, the younger one, Lauren Sterle…" Lauren elbowed Ron. "I mean, Lauren Batt. We'll explain that later." Lauren shook Harry's hand. A warm feeling shot through Harry that he couldn't explain, so he tried to shrug it off as Ron continued talking.

"And this is Nick Berne… erm, Nick Batt. Sorry guys, I can't remember all the time." Nick waved from the bed and grinned.

Harry felt dizzy in shock. "You two are related?"

"Yep." Nick smiled. "In fact, we're fraternal twins. Well, obviously, since I'm so good looking and Lauren isn't."

Lauren shot a glare at him but was holding back a grin. She moved from the squished bed to sit down next to Harry on his. The warm feeling swept up again, and he turned red. Ginny and Hermione seemed to notice and silently laughed, but Ron looked confused.

"Anyways, this whole wizard thing is actually pretty new to them." Ron explained, taking over. "They're actually here because they're my cousins, or at least the people who took care of them were related to me… and they're your father's and Lupin's godchildren!"

Harry gasped at the news. The twins nodded and sighed in unison. "You know, we don't know who our parents are." Explained Nick, "We just are pretty sure they were married secretly, according to the note they left behind. But they must have been friends with our godfathers, so that narrows it down. We only know what we do because of the note. We didn't even know we were related."

Lauren took over. "Ok, here it is. Where we live, the big bad guy isn't just Voldemort." Looking at Harry's surprise at the name, Lauren sighed and said, "In America, we don't fear names, though you all have very good reasons.

Well, thought Harry, that explains the loud voices and soft accents. Their voices were smooth and singsong, a trademark of Americans. Lauren was tall and thin, another trademark of an American. Nick was shorter and thin, so obviously they were mixed nationalities. Harry's best guesses were very variable, like Italian, Slovenian, Irish, German, Austrian, Romanian… and obviously English if they were James's godchildren. But then again, did it matter in America?

Lauren continued. "Well, Voldemort's cousin, Elvis, is the true evil. Wanna see?"

Nick pulled out a picture of Elvis, a man who seemed to swing hips a lot and had a guitar. He looked pretty scary, with that hair.

"Nice try, guys." Ron said. "They pulled that on me too, Harry, and I believed it. He's just a singer. But the real bad guy here is…"

"Lord Reldemort." Nick and Lauren said, obviously doing all they could to not tremble. "He really is Voldemort's cousin, and the two of them are big and bad in the US."

"Anyways," Lauren continued, "He tried to kill us after Voldemort was defeated by you. According to our note, our parents were so strong as Order of the Phoenix spies that together the two of us would be a threat to him. One of us is destined to kill him or die. The other's destiny is uncertain. All of this happened when you were three and we were one. So I guess that the two Death Eaters with Voldemort the day he tried to kill you were the ones who were made to kill us. Well, since your mother shielded you, she left something in the Death Eater's Killing Curse. They cannot kill children who are destined to fight the dark arts."

Nick took it up from here. "As it ends up, they died and gave us the same scar as you. Our mother died then, from the shock of the spell. It could still hurt her, she was actually half muggle. Since he was out of the house, our unknown father left and has just died recently, not knowing we were still alive. We were immediately separated by the United States of America Ministry of Magic, but we still went to the same muggle schools, Mayfield Middle School and Millridge Elementary. We were good friends and actually had a joke about being twins."

Lauren took it up again. "We went through years like this, not even knowing we were wizard and witch. Our muggle parents and siblings hid the notes and letters from us. But they couldn't hide anything that would soon happen from us on the last day of our 7th grade, when we were thirteen."

Nick began the story again. They were the perfect twins, talking for each other when the other didn't have the words to. "We were at the 'promotion' dance the last day of middle school; it was about noon. All of the sudden a huge burst of white light came through the room and knocked us all over, all 400 of the students and teachers. A beautiful phoenix, who I now know is named Fawkes, was carrying a golden lion. Two more phoenixes were behind him and picked the two of us up. Death Eaters and aurors ran into the gym."

"We were totally freaked out, especially when our clothes changed to a white gown and for Nick white clothes." Lauren admitted. "There began the all out battle between the two sides, with us on the phoenixes backs. We were confused and being shot at with _Crucios _and _Avada Kadavras_. Then Dumbledore ran in." Lauren grinned. "He got us out really quickly. He explained what we just told you to us. We saw the fighters run out and were transported to a deserted field by the aurors for safety."

"We later learned that only one muggle died in the fight… our good friend, Gianni." Nick said bravely, but his voice still cracked. Lauren looked on the verge of tears at the name. He must have meant a lot to them, thought Harry. He felt bad instantly about himself not having any muggle friends, but then guilty for even thinking that.

"Anyways," Lauren said, hurriedly. "We learned about our families and that we were twins. We were not allowed to know everything. I think, deep down, that Dumbledore knows who our parents were. We just need to discover it now. But before we found out about the lion, we were taken to the Tinora School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We learned there until this year was over. We took summer courses so that we could catch up. We're only fourteen, but we're taking your classes."

"American magic is taught much more quickly and more advanced than England's." Hermione explained to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "And even for Americans they're quite smart."

Nick blushed at the compliment and continued. "So to find our roots, we transferred here. We might not be old, but we play a mean game of Quidditch. Lauren was a Seeker for the minor league Cleveland Phoenixes and I was a Keeper. But since we're in Gryffindor and you have those places filled up, we're trying out for chasers. Dude, we're sweet at that too." He ended, using some American English at the end. "We're famous for our Quidditch. America's finest, babes!"

"You big head, we are not! We're famous for Reldemort's little episode. We're like Harry in America." Lauren explained.

Ron grinned. "So we've been teaching them a little English slang, but they like using sweet instead of brilliant and they overuse keen. Nick also calls us homies instead of mates."

Lauren laughed. "You British are so funny! I never realized what Americans must sound like to other countries!"

Hermione giggled. She seemed so happy with Lauren around. In Harry and Ron's company she was always the third wheel, but she finally had a best friend to fall onto. Nick seemed completely happy with Fred and George and both liked and loved his sister, so he wasn't alone either. Harry realized how nice it was that everyone had someone.

"Well, seeing as though it's breakfast, shall we go downstairs?" asked a face that suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was…

"Bill!" Lauren screeched. She gave him a huge hug and started skipping.

"Lauren treats Bill like he's her big brother. He taught her how to play some pretty sweet chess. Since she grew up with four younger siblings she always wanted two things: a big and twin brother. Now she has both." Hermione explained, throwing in the sweet and trying to add more American English.

"Alright, I'm game!" Nick exclaimed in his cool accent. Everyone ran downstairs for breakfast, ready to face the Hogwarts Express.


	3. Finally at the Castle

**Chapter Three: Finally at the Castle**

After the feast in the great hall, which passed by uneventfully since Dumbledore was sick, and the next day also, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lauren, Nick, and Ginny all walked back upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. That day they had done potions, charms, and transfiguration. The girls took a seat on the comfy coach while the boys took their favorite chairs. Hermione and Ginny were playing with Lauren's hair as they all talked.

Lauren and Nick were definitely the lives of the party. They laughed, joked, and talked until they had everyone excited and energetic. They continued laughing and joking until Seamus Finnigan came into the room.

"Hello mates!" said the Irish boy, smiling. "Ginny, I've been wondering if I could have a word with you. Meet me in the library in an hour?"

Ginny grinned and blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. "Try not to get caught by any prefects." She said, eyeing Ron and Hermione.

"I was just about to say the same to you." Seamus replied laughingly.

In the end they exited together early, sneaking so not to be heard by anyone.

"They're so cute together!" Lauren giggled.

"Oh, I know!" Hermione sighed.

"Girls, girls, girls." Nick sighed. "You're much too romantic for your own good. Now, guys aren't like that. We're just cool chillin' with our brothers from another mother."

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Oh, that means our homies. Like, we're tight with them… oh never mind. It's a cool way of saying 'friends'." Nick explained. "Wow, you Brits have a lot to learn!"

Ron laughed and glanced at Harry. He noticed that he had been staring at Lauren all day. Harry needed a girl in his life after Cho, so why shouldn't it be the vivacious, street smart American?

"Erm, Harry, can I talk to you for a moment? We'll be right back." Ron asked, carefully.

"Sure. I needed to talk to you anyways… about… potions class today." Harry replied.

"Bye, Harry." Lauren called to his retreating back. Ron saw him blush and murmur, "See ya."

As soon as they got to the dormitory, Ron forced him up to the wall. "Harry, we need to talk."  
"What is this, a police interrogation?" asked Harry, annoyed.

"The po…po… what?" asked Ron, confused by the muggle word.

"Oh, never mind Ron. We have to talk." replied Harry.

"Oh, you bet we do!" Ron said, changing his expression to a grin. "I was thinking, you might need a little someone in your life to feel better and take your mind off of things."

Harry gasped. "Did I really make anything that obvious?"

Ron laughed. "Yes, you actually were staring at a certain someone all day… and all yesterday…"

"I don't know what it is, Ron. I've never felt like this before. I go from being really happy, to really jittery, to feeling like I'm going to throw up. Whenever she touches me or gets near me, I feel all warm and happy. I feel like a complete blabbering idiot when I talk to her. Ron, what is it?"

"You like Lauren… A LOT!" Ron replied, happily. "Now, why don't you go for it? Do you think she likes you?"

"She might." Harry replied truthfully. "When we were partners in potions our hands kept touching and she didn't seem to mind an awful lot."

"Go for it, dude!" replied Ron, with one of his new words. "Bloody hell, those twins talk so funny I love it. Right my brother from another mother?"

Harry and Ron burst out laughing and went downstairs to see the three left behind joking and doing impressions of people. Lauren's hair was done amazingly, with flowers and jewels threaded through it. It was obviously Hermione's work of magic. Nick's hair was spiked up, which Harry had learned was the only way Lauren could tolerate her brother. They just had got out the trick wands when the two were noticed.

Nick winked at Harry. "I'm really tired, I'm off to bed. Have fun and stay away from those mean Slytherin prefects. I assume you're all leaving, what else would you do on such a nice night like this? Just make sure Lauren gets back by eleven, since it's a school night. Harry, I leave that to you." He got up and walked to the boy's dormitory.

Just then, Parvarti Patil and Dean Thomas were walking by, holding hands, with Lavender and Neville (shocking everyone) following close behind in a similar fashion.

"Seems like everyone is finally finding someone." Sighed Hermione and she and Lauren shared a smile. Hermione and Lauren were quickly becoming the best of friends and they seemed to have a lot of inside jokes, which actually made the guys feel left out.

"Well, Hermione, who are _you _in love with?" asked Ron, trying to be sarcastic but in part anticipation.

"You." she answered, matter-of-factly.

_"What?"_ asked Ron, amazed at what she had said.

"Yes Ron, you heard me, I like you. I've liked you since I first saw you on the train when we were looking for Neville's toad." She replied again.

Ron eyed the surprised Harry for a moment before responding. "Well, erm, I like you too. But why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask." She stated, as Ron came over to sit next to her.

Lauren started to head for her dormitory. She obviously didn't want to get in the way of anything so long in the making. Harry was itching to run after her and grab her by the waist.

Instead he decided to just yell to her. "Hey Lauren, it's too early to go to bed. Let's go for a walk on the grounds or something."

Lauren beamed her heart warming smile at him and glided down the stairs next to him.

"Come on, lead the way. I want to learn the grounds here better." She smiled and linked arms with Harry. He smiled and the two walked out of Gryffindor tower… not before a few whistles by some first year boys and girls. Harry was embarrassed, but Lauren smiled right back. All of the boys blushed and the girls laughed.

"Wow, nice fan club you've got there." Harry laughed, when they were free of Gryffindor tower. Lauren laughed but didn't respond. Harry noticed how pretty she looked in her American Eagle sky blue shirt and Abercrombie white shorts. She also had her silver, diamond studded necklace in a strange but cute shape that she wore everyday, and a visor that said "Cleveland Browns", her favorite American football team. Her J. Lo sunglasses were unneeded but she loved them so much she wore them. Her favorite accessory, however, was probably the shell necklace that was identical to her brother's. Harry was just dressed in a white and red striped polo shirt and jeans, so he felt sort of out of place with her. She had this cool aura that made you beg to be around her.

"You know, you and Nick are really alike. I can see you two as best friends if you weren't twins." Harry said, as soon as they were out on the castle grounds. They had taken the invisibility cloak just in case they wanted to sneak up on someone or end up staying out too late.

"Oh, lots of people say that. I absolutely love Nick, he was all the family I ever really needed. He gives advice like a mom, throws the football and baseball with me like a dad, tells me where I have to shop like a sister, and is protective and friendly like a brother. I grew up in a world where my family was always too wrapped up in the boys and the little girl… never enough time for me. Nick is so fun, I can't imagine life without him… but I'm babbling again." Lauren said, smiling weakly.

"No, you're not." Harry smiled and discreetly pulled her a little closer. Was that just him, or did Lauren squeeze his arm just a little tighter?

They talked about little things for a while, and joked around. Then Harry saw an unwelcome figure: Draco Malfoy. He instantly pulled the invisibility cloak over them, but Lauren went out to talk to him. She tried to be friends with everyone, which Harry found amazing.

"Hey Lauren!" Draco cried, but without the usual sarcastic tone in his voice. "What's up?"

"Harry was just showing me the grounds… now where did he go?" Lauren pretended to be confused.

"He tends to leave pretty often… not too reliable at times." Draco said, sneeringly. "I'll show you around, though." Draco took her arm and started to walk with her.

"Oh, darn it, I promised Nick I'd meet him soon. You know, he'll tell Hermione or Ron or something and I'll be skinned alive. Maybe tomorrow, though!" Lauren kept up her charm until she had bid Draco goodnight and he finally retreated toward the castle.

"Lauren!" Harry came out of the cloak, "I think he likes you! Oh, that's why you can't be nice to a Slytherin!"

Lauren grinned. "Do you think so? Well, in that case I can't wait until he shows me around tomorrow." Eying Harry's shocked face, she laughed and continued, "I was just kidding! Blond slime balls aren't my thing."

Harry smiled at Lauren's constant happy-go-lucky attitude. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately, more than ever before. He felt so special in Hogwarts, and even more special with Lauren and her brother around. If all Americans were like those two, he knew where he was moving when he got older.

Suddenly Lauren sighed and said, "Please Harry, if you don't mind I'd love to see the lake. It reminds me of Tinora."

Harry smiled and started leading her towards the lake. He softly asked, "You miss America a lot, don't you?"

Lauren gave him a sad smile. "I might be here now, but my heart will always be with the land of the free and the home of the brave. It's so beautiful; I never really could imagine myself anywhere but there. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was leave my country and friends behind. But there I go, babbling again."

Harry took her hand as they reached the lake and turned to her. "No, you're not babbling at all." He sighed. "Listen, I know it's hard, but I remember what you said about Gianni. I've seen a lot of people die, one person that was like a father to me. If you ever need to talk…"

Lauren gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry. It's just really hard to understand. But some things are sacrificed in life for a bigger cause." Then Lauren started sobbing. "Harry, I saw him trying to fight back. He tried to save us. He tried so hard. And I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know he would die! I didn't see it happen! I didn't know until they gave us the shell necklace he always wore! I lost a lot that day, and he was just one more sacrifice that could have been spared. And it was all my fault!"

Harry gave Lauren a hug and held her until she was done crying. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I never cry, I'm just being such a homesick baby!"

"Don't worry. We all need to be one sometimes." Harry smiled lovingly at her. She smiled back. Lauren looked at the lake and commented on how beautiful it was, but Harry didn't hear. When she turned back to him, their eyes locked. How it happened, Lauren had no idea, but the next thing she knew she had kissed him.

"Oh, Harry, this is a bad idea…" Lauren started to pull away, just making Harry even more determined. He grabbed her again and started to kiss her, this time she kissed back… but only for a moment. Then she pulled away again.

"Oh, Harry…" Lauren gave him a terrified look and then ran away towards the castle. Harry tried to follow her, but gave up after she had reached the castle door. He went back to think by the lake until the sun rose.


	4. The Dream

**Chapter Four: The Dream**

When Harry came back upstairs to the fifth floor an hour before his first class, tired and confused, he heard familiar voices talking in the common room. Lauren and Nick were talking, Lauren frantically and Nick calmly. Harry decided to stay under the Invisibility Cloak to hear what they were saying.

"Nick, I know I made a big mistake… but you know how vulnerable I've felt since we learned about Gianni's death. I just needed someone to hold onto!" Lauren sighed.

Nick moved closer to his sister. "Lauren, you didn't make a mistake. I never said that and you know it. And I don't think it was necessarily a mistake, or that he's just someone to hold onto. I know you just want to finally rest your head on something real after all this. I will admit, the way that we were told about the death wasn't the best way, but babe, we have to move on. So keep that proud chin up, kiddo!" he said, lifting her chin.

"Nick, don't call me that! I'm twenty two minutes younger than you!" Lauren said in mock seriousness while trying to fight back a laugh.

"Ok kid." He laughed. "But come on, if you like him I changed my mind. Go for it. I like him a lot, he's a cool dude." Nick put his arm around Lauren's shoulders and continued. "But kid, you need to understand that what I said before about not rushing into anything too fast still holds true. But I think a year or two is much too long. You'll know when you're ready. So will I. Because I love you, kid, and I'll do anything for you." Nick gave Lauren a big hug and she buried herself in his shoulder.

After a minute she let go and exclaimed, "Gosh, how much deodorant do you put on every day? I can smell the Axe from here!" They both laughed and went upstairs to their dormitories to get their books.

Harry was genuinely touched by this. He never had anyone to share things with like that, never had someone who loved them enough to do anything for him… except Sirius. Sirius, however, was gone. Even Ron could not understand all of what he was going through.

"_Speaking of Ron_," thought Harry, "_I wonder how he and Hermione ended up?"_

Harry felt guilty about not thinking of that in the first place. He had to tell Ron what happened, and of course hear Ron's story also. Finally his best friends were hooking up! Why was his own life so hard?

In perfect timing, Ron came bounding down the stairs, with an extra spring in his step. He saw Harry and ran over to him, almost running over him.

"Harry! How were you and Lauren?" Ron asked in excitement.

"Erm… not too good. How were you and Hermione?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, she's a good kisser." Ron replied, turning red all the way to the roots of his hair. Harry noticed he had become different, more obvious even, in just that one night. "But what happened with you and Lauren?"

"Well, we were doing great until we got to the lake. Then I kissed her. Twice." Harry replied, blushing. If Ron was honest, he should be too.

"What's wrong with that? Did she kiss back?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yeah… a little bit. But then she looked scared and pulled away… then she ran to the castle after she said it wasn't a good idea." Harry said, feeling even worse.

Ron was about to say something, but at that moment Lauren and Hermione, who Lauren must have told, came down the stairs. Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and he turned crimson. Ginny had just come down and saw it, which made her giggle uncontrollably until Seamus came and took her to class.

"They really are nice together, you two were right." Nick appeared and came bounding down the stairs, two by two, to pick up the taller Lauren and give her a big hug. When he put her down he asked Harry how he was doing.

"Not too great." Harry responded, giving Lauren a quick glance. She gave him a shy smile and Hermione, sensing the tension, dragged her away to double potions with the Slytherins, the first class of the day. Nick gave Harry an amused look.

"Yes, that's why I'm looking." Said Nick, as if reading Harry's mind.

"What? How…?"

"Well, in the US most magical babies are born with rare talents because of the mixing of nationalities. Lauren and I happen to have an intuition and slight ability to see into minds… but since we're twins it only works completely when we're together. When we're not, however, I still get a vague image." Nick enjoyed the looks of amazement on the two boys' faces.

"Well Harry, no dirty thoughts about Lauren when Nick is around!" Ron joked, and the three boys cracked up.

They were still laughing at a new joke Ron had told when they reached the potions dungeon. They gasped when they saw that there were assigned seats, with each Gryffindor assigned with a Slytherin.

Harry sat down in his seat, which was unfortunately next to Goyle. Ron looked in disgust at Crabbe, his partner, as did Hermione to Pansy Parkinson. What shocked Harry most was the girl that Draco was trying to start conversation with… Lauren! She talked back to him, but it was obvious to someone who knew her she would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Snape, the meanest and greasiest teacher in school walked in at that very moment. He looked a bit frazzled but other that that looked as mean as usual.

"Class, open up your books to page three hundred and seventy two." He said, in an evil tone which Harry knew all too well. To Harry's surprise and disgust the potion was a potion to make non magical scars disappear. He knew Snape must be mad at him for some reason for doing this.

Class went by slowly, with Malfoy nonstop talking to Lauren. Snape, who usually hated talking, didn't seem to mind when Malfoy did it, which was pure torture for his partner. She kept up the talking, however, and they managed to make an even better potion than Hermione's. This resulted in 10 points to Slytherin and the talk of the year… five points to Gryffindor from Snape!

When class was excused the whole Gryffindor body circled around Lauren in congratulations. She just looked confused and tired. Luckily for her, all classes outdoors were cancelled that day and she got to go back to the common room, where she disappeared into the dormitory.

"Harry, you know Lauren really likes you. You heard us talking." Nick stated as they walked into their dormitory.

"How?...Who…?" Harry was again confused by Nick.

"Well, I could feel your presence. It's not magic, all twins have it. Don't worry though," added Nick, eyeing Harry's scared face, "She was so upset she didn't feel your aura. It's all cool, dude."

Hermione came again down the stairs. "Hello. Lauren went to sleep, she's just exhausted. Thank goodness winter break starts tomorrow. Since we're all staying, why don't we organize a ball like two years ago? Only, it'll be more like prom."

"Prom? What's prom?" asked Ron, confused.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione laughed, launching herself into an explanation of a prom.

Meanwhile, Nick felt something disturbing. "I need to sleep. Now." He told the others, rushing upstairs. He knew what this was. He could feel the dream throughout his bones that was not meant for Lauren to experience alone. The necklace heated and shot through him, just like it had the day Gianni was in danger. Thank god he had this necklace.

He lied down in his bed but the necklace would not let him sleep. He tried every sleeping spell he knew, but nothing worked. Lauren was obviously meant to go through this by herself… but that was his baby sister. If anything happened to her like what happened to Gianni… well, he just could never live with himself again. He couldn't let another innocent person die when he had the chance to save them. It was all Lord Reldemort's fault, Nick thought furiously. He knew that no one could interrupt Lauren's dream, it was just too important. Instead he stood by the stairs of her dormitory, waiting for her to come down.

Meanwhile, Lauren was lying in a deep and troubling sleep in her room. She found herself in a black room with four walls and no windows or doors. There was a faint light, but she had no idea where it came from. Then, all of the sudden, a great white light exploded in the room, making Lauren have to cover her eyes. She immediately grabbed her necklace, which sensed danger, but it was only cold. That meant there was no way Nick could save her now, no matter what he tried.

Suddenly a thundering voice boomed out, "Lauren, do you know why you are here?"

Lauren shuddered at the voice, but stood her ground. "No. But I can feel an idea coming on… I'm quite good at that, you know."

Suddenly the voice laughed. It was not a mean laugh, it was actually quite comforting as the sound quieted and became normal while the light stopped much of its rays. However, there was still enough to see a man with his face and body completely cloaked walked over to her.

"My dear, I know you are." said the voice, touching her cheek softly, as if she was not really there. "But you must listen to me. This is not what you believe it is."

"Well then what is it?" asked Lauren, no longer afraid but purely interested.

"My dear, you know very well that your father supposedly was killed after your mother. Why do you say different?"

"Because," Lauren sighed, "It almost makes it believable."

The voice softened. "Well, my dear, it is believable, because it is true. Your father was alive until a year ago."

"No! That can't be! Didn't he love us? Couldn't he…" Lauren, however, was cut off by the voice.

"My dear, if he knew you were alive he would have. But he did not. He moved on, but he was quite the fugitive for false accusations placed upon him. In fact he was on the run when you were born."

"Well, how do you know all this? Are you a ghost?" asked Lauren, confused.

"Yes… but no. My dear… tell that young man Harry Potter about your dream. He should understand. Good- bye, my child. Send my regards to Nick. I would have sent him, but your destinies do meet at a certain point and have completely different endings. This, child, is a path of yours. My dear girl, since I have seen you, you have grown so much. My dear, darling daughter." The voice and the man disappeared.

"NO!!! Dad, don't go! I have so much to ask! Who are you? Dad! Dad! Dad!" Lauren screamed as she awoke from the dream.

When she awoke, she felt her necklace and scar burning her skin. She looked up and found the cloth the man, her father, had worn. She screamed and half ran, half fell down the stairs into her brother's arms.

At this point, everyone in the common room, which consisted of the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus, stared. Lauren was wide eyed and terrified and hung to her brother's robes as she looked at him wildly.

"Lauren!" screamed Ron and Hermione together. The rest just stared, terrified, except for Harry who ran to his room. He returned back with his potion, the one he used when he had awoken from that kind of dream.

"Here, drink this." He said calmly, stroking her hair. Her face was drenched with sweat and her scar was burning red. She was shaking but accepted the potion. Her brown eyes had turned a vibrant green. Nick gasped when he saw them, and suddenly his eyes glazed over and he closed them. When he opened his eyes back up they were the same amazing color, just like Harry's. Harry figured it must be an American thing.

"Nick… the dream… you couldn't come… I thought I didn't want you… but it was our destinies… Oh Nick! Soon we're going to have to fight! Nick, what do I do?" Lauren was frantic with worry.

Nick sighed. "Lauren, I felt you in the dream. You need to calm down. Here, give me your necklace. No, not the shells. The diamonds… you know why."

Lauren shakily took off the necklace and handed it to her brother. He hugged her and put it on. The necklace turned green like their eyes and changed colors rapidly as Nick looked shocked. Lauren's necklace was obviously a way for Nick to get into her dreams. Harry looked to see if their eyes were still his own shade. He gasped when he saw that as rapidly as the necklace changed colors, their eyes did too. When it stopped the two of them fell on the floor.

Hermione ran over to Lauren to give her a hand up. When she rose, she looked perfectly calm. Ron did the same to Nick, but he had a far off fear in his eyes.

"Lauren, I don't like this. Tell Harry." Nick encouraged Lauren.

"I have a better idea, Nick. This might not work, but if it does then he obviously has great mental or emotional connections with us or our problems." Lauren took the necklace off of Nick and fastened it around Harry's neck.

"Erm… nothing is happening." Harry sighed, discouraged.

Lauren gave him one of the shy smiles she had been giving him lately, replying, "Harry, I know. I just need to warn you that if I can make it work, you need to trust Nick and I. We'll be fine, no matter how bad we look. We really aren't in much pain, but we will be if you reach out. You'll see this dream as you would in a pensive. Ready?"

Harry nodded and Lauren did the same to Nick. The two walked towards Harry with tense arms extended. They touched the necklace and screamed. Harry tried to reach out, but remember Lauren's warning he did not. Instead he was instantly transported to the dream. He saw the bright light and out came the figure towards Lauren. Harry knew this man's walk. He knew his voice. He knew the accent he put on his name. He couldn't take it anymore. He took the necklace off and gasped, breathing heavily from shock when he saw the faces of all of his friends again.

He gaped at the twins. "Your father's name was… Sirius Black."


	5. Another Prophecy

**Chapter Five: Another Prophecy**

Everyone in the entire room stood, mouths wide open. Harry was still in shock and sat down on a chair for support. The twins followed and did the same thing, eyes in wild confusion.

"Uh…Harry?" Nick finally asked, "Isn't that… your godfather?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah" Harry sputtered out, finally. "Yeah, he was."

"Oh, Harry…" Lauren sighed and gave him a hug, but then remembered the terms they were on and quickly pulled away. Nick patted his back.

"You really should go lie down. Let's talk tomorrow, or whenever you're ready." Nick sighed.

Harry took his advice and went to his bed. He heard Seamus say, "Wow, you guys really do have some issues, don't you?"

Harry was too tired and confused to care much. He lied down and thought hard. How did Sirius do that? Did he know? Who was his wife? Nick and Lauren might know the last answer, but they would never be able to answer the first ones. Harry felt tears sting his eyes. These two were now forever bonded to him, and he knew it was his duty to Sirius to take care of his fourteen year old twins. After all, it was his fault Sirius died and never met his twin children.

When Harry really thought about it, the clues had been so obvious. Nick was very attractive, just like Sirius had once been. Lauren had Sirius's eyes and so did Nick, and they both had his cheekbones. He also actually laughed when he thought about their shared determined and happy expressions. Now Harry knew how people who knew his parents felt when they saw him. When things settled down, Harry would tell them about their dad. But not yet. There was just too much to learn about himself and the two of the first.

Harry finally fell asleep after a long while of lying and thinking. When he finally woke up, he realized it was the weekend! He knew he had a lot of work to do from last year. Voldemort was going to attack again, and this time they would be ready.

He ran over excitedly to Ron's bed to wake him up. To his surprise, Ron was already awake and out of bed. Harry supposed that he had prefect duty today, which would mean that both he and Hermione would be gone. Instead he went downstairs, where he went over to Nick and Lauren. The two were sitting on the couch looking at a muggle photo album.

"Yo, Harry!" exclaimed the preppy boy, moving over closer to Lauren to make more room for Harry. When he did, he saw the two twins in pictures with another person he did not know.

"Who's that?" asked Harry, pointing to the boy in a picture of the three with their arms thrown around each other.

The boy looked a lot like Nick, only more Italian looking and nearly black hair. He had a lot of gel in his hair and the front was spiked a little. He looked like a poster boy for the stores Lauren and Nick shopped at, with his preppy clothes that matched perfectly. He had deep brown eyes that were almost black, eyes that you could get lost in. He had a round, smooth baby face a short, somewhat wide nose that would look bad on anyone else, but this boy was amazingly good-looking. He saw his smile was lit up and he looked completely happy.

Lauren smiled her sad smile. "That's… Gianni. Gianni Ferritto. On the last days of our seventh grade year." Emotion was caught in her voice and her eyes filled with tears at the words.

The three looked positively radiant as they were caught in all of their pictures. It was obvious that these three were very close. Scattered through the pages were a few others, but none so obviously close as Gianni.

As the pages turned, the pictures seemed to get happier and happier and the three looked closer and closer. Obviously the more emotional shots, the hardest ones to see, were kept deep in the back pages of the book. They looked like they had been ignored for a long time. But they were no longer meant to be left. Nick kept the pages turning.

"Hey, I know how to make these pictures move. If you don't think it will be too painful." whispered Harry to the two.

"You know what? Do it, Harry. It may help Lauren start to let go. Ok with you, kid?" Nick asked, softly,

"Yeah… yeah. Sure. But it will be really hard. I've never been back this far in our album." Lauren sounded soft but determined.

Harry pulled out his wand. "_Loctorium!_" He whispered and tapped his wand at the pages of the book. Instantly the people began to move. Laughter spilled out of the pages. There were pictures when they were hitting each other playfully, running around, and laughing at each other's jokes. There was a picture near the end where Gianni and Lauren were slow dancing and talking. That was the picture that made Harry realize why she cared so much about Gianni… they must have had something between them. Nick smiled at the picture and elbowed Lauren, who returned the smile. Harry could hear a popular American muggle song playing in the background. The two were smiling and were sort of dressed up, so it must have been the last day of one of their grades, probably seventh.

Harry saw Lauren looking at the picture with an expression he had never seen before. She looked happier and sadder than ever before, and she reached out to the picture. The two each lifted a hand to wave, and Gianni gave Lauren a hug in the picture. The Lauren in the picture laughed and winked. Harry was suddenly hit by what Lauren may have been feeling the night he had kissed her. She couldn't let go of her feelings for Gianni. Harry had only brought back the loneliness and pain she had been masking for long, and Nick had understood that.

Harry flipped to the second last page, which was obviously the last page they were together. There were a lot of pictures with just Lauren and Gianni or Nick and Gianni. Nick and Gianni seemed very brotherly and funny together and Lauren and Gianni just seemed plain happy and ecstatic. In a lot of the pictures the poses were more close and funny now. Then there was a picture that Lauren obviously wasn't expecting.

There was a picture of Gianni and Lauren hanging out at a pool. Gianni and Lauren were laughing and splashing Nick, and all of the sudden Gianni kissed Lauren. She giggled and waved with Nick at the three looking at the pictures. Harry could really see now how things were then with all of them.

There were a few more slow-dance pictures, and then the page was flipped. This was obviously the last day of school and the day of Gianni's funeral. Lauren was crying on Nick and Gianni's body looked pale and serious, almost unreal. This was the only time Harry had seen the twins wearing black, and they looked nothing short of heartbroken.

It was Lauren who shut the book. "I think we definitely have seen enough. Harry, thank you very much for being here with Nick and me. Right now I'm going to take a walk… I've got to hand out some more SPEW badges for Hermione anyways."

Just as Lauren left, Nick followed. Ron came barging into the room at that moment. "Harry, we've been so busy we've forgot about Dumbledore's Army! We have to start it up again, now that we know we have two Dark Lords on the loose."

Harry shot up. "Ron, we have a lot of work to do on that! Get Hermione and you two start gathering people… we have to hurry. After all that's happened this year so far, who knows what'll happen?"

Ron hurried to get things ready. Harry had completely forgotten about Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and that had reminded him. He got to the homework Dumbledore had given him, since there was no teacher and he was taking the place this year. The class was obviously controlled by subtle learning of Death Eater fighting, seeing as though Dumbledore was teaching.

When Harry was done, he went downstairs to see Dumbledore in his office. He knew he needed to talk about the dream Lauren had. Maybe Dumbledore would understand what Harry did not.

When he got to the door of Dumbledore's office he knocked and heard Fawkes sing. Dumbledore came over to open the door and smiled when he saw it was Harry. He motioned him into his office.

After a moment, Dumbledore asked, "Are you here about the young twin's parents?"

"Erm… yes. How did you know?" Harry asked, but was not surprised… Dumbledore did this often.

"Well, Lauren actually came to see me yesterday and Nick did this morning. Funny thing, how one dream can change three lives and more forever." Dumbledore stated, peering at Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore, is it true?" Harry asked in anticipation. Finally he had asked the question that had been gnawing at him for such a long time.

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid it is, though it would be much simpler if it was not. Sirius met their mother when he went to America for business for the Order. Her maiden name was really Diaz and she was quite a movie star in the States. She had a beautiful singing voice, and if you've ever heard the twins sing they most definitely picked it up from her. They were married and soon had the twins…but when the Peter Pettigrew business happened Sirius had to get to England again. Diaz changed her last name to Batt because she knew the Dark Lord was catching on. Voldemort's cousin finally stepped out of the shadows. Harry, I don't believe Nick or Lauren ever told you the story of why Reldemort attacked them, or at least the true story." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile and went on.

"Harry, Lauren and Nick are more then just your average magical students, if you haven't noticed it. They're quite charming and funny children, but they know a lot more than they let on. They were attacked when they were little because they hold the keys to defeating the entire dark side. Only you can kill Voldemort, but only they can completely wipe out the rest. The two of them are the twins that are needed to fulfill the other prophecy our Professor Trelawny as made. But the other part is missing, which is part of the reason of their last day of school. I think it is time that you hear the prophecy." Dumbledore quietly explained this while getting out a glass ball with white wisps spinning inside. He murmured a few words under his breath and the room filled with a deep voice.

"_Twins from afar with an Order's father is the way. The only way to defeat the dark arts with the Boy Who Lived. They with their non magical help shall be the ones that call for the downfall of darkness, the beginning of the new age. With the unlikely help they shall fight the dark side, one to kill Reldemort or be killed and the other with a fate as cloudy as a stormy sky. Only then shall help emerge, only then shall the lion reappear."_

As the voice stopped and the room's lighting came back to normal, Harry sat in shock as Dumbledore sighed. Non magical help? Harry had no idea how anyone non magic was going to help them now, but there must be a way.

"But sir, who is the non magical help?" Harry finally asked.

"Harry, if I could answer that I would. Deep down I think that at least Lauren knows who it is, and perhaps Nick does too, but they don't trust their instincts enough. I wish I could encourage them to tell me, but I don't know how. I believe that I am finally beginning to understand after all the hints that they've dropped and things I know that they can not." Dumbledore wore a mysterious smile that Harry realized meant the end of this conversation and the beginning of his quest to find the truth behind that prophecy.

Harry exited the office to see the twins and Ron and Hermione standing outside with Ginny. Harry had realized lately that Lauren had been talking to him since the picture album, but was being a little, almost unnoticeably cold. Harry realized that they were probably out here because of Dumbledore's Army.

"Harry, we're all ready for the first meeting tomorrow. Hurry and think up a lesson, ok?" asked Hermione, as if she expected him to come up with a plan out of thin air.

"Hermione, I'll try, but it's just not easy to do in a day. From now on warn me, ok?" Harry replied, irritated.

"Well, alright, but thank you for doing this again. We have a lot of people signed up this year, so I'm excited!" Hermione squealed.

"Calm down, Hermione. This is getting as crazy as SPEW if you let it." Ron replied to her, but with some jest. Since they had begun dating, he seemed a lot looser on her. It made things so much easier for Harry and all the Gryffindors now that they were finally together.

The group went upstairs and Ron and Hermione held hands. Ginny and Lauren giggled from behind and hit each other. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Ginny was actually older than Lauren because Lauren blended in with all of them so well.

Nick tagged behind a little to talk to Harry. "Hey, Harry, didn't you talk to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. Nick gave him a smile and walked a few more steps before he continued.

"Harry, I don't know what's going to happen this year. We both know that something is going to, and it's likely we're all not going to make it alive. So I want to tell you that if I'm right about the whole non magical help thing, which I'm not saying I am, you're going to need to help watch over everyone. This person is going to change things a lot… yet I'm probably wrong, because the person seems impossible. Just, whatever happens to Lauren and me, trust us. We know what we're doing." Nick patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away.

The next day the meeting went by smoothly in the room of requirements. Harry had decided it should just be a review lesson on the Patronus Charm, which ended up to be in pretty good shape by the end of class. Hermione wasn't lying when she said Lauren and Nick were smart; they were beyond even Hermione in defense against the Dark Arts. They knew every spell Harry threw at them, and had amazing Patronus spells. Lauren's animal was a dolphin and Nick's a wolf. They had a ton of stamina and a lot of determination packed up into the bodies of fourteen year olds.

What was funny was that Lauren and Nick's boggarts were something Harry had never expected from them. Lauren and Nick both shared a common boggart: A flash of a great white light. Nick and Lauren seemed to know exactly what it meant, but Harry had no idea and didn't ask.

When the lesson was finally over, Lauren and Hermione were giggling and walking out. Harry decided to take his chance before it was too late.

"Hey, Lauren, will you come here for a minute?" Harry asked quickly.

"Sure." Lauren replied, and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Erm… Lauren… about that night…" Harry nervously began.

"Harry, it's ok. I can deal. Been there, done that, now we move on." Lauren sighed, with a hint of… was it regret at the words she said?.... in her voice.

"No, Lauren, it happened for a reason. The reason was you and me. Can't we just talk about it?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"Harry, if you didn't notice, I do like you, and a lot. Some things just can't always go our way though... I mean, Harry, it just didn't feel right." Lauren sighed.

"Lauren, it felt great. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Harry said with renewed strength.

"Oh Harry, that was the problem. Every time I hold onto something it breaks… and it breaks so badly it's unbelievable. No, feeling this way is more dangerous than you know. I feel good, but there's something that holds me back from feeling right." Lauren sighed. "I hope you can understand what I'm saying, but if you can't I get it. There's a lot that needs to be looked over and some things I don't believe right now that maybe I should. Some feelings that need to go away. If those feelings leave, then, only then, Harry, can we really be together. Until then we're going to have to pretend there's nothing here. Got it?"

"No… but I'll try to." Harry replied in defeat. With that the two walked out of the room.


	6. Games and Guitars

**Chapter Six: Games and Guitars**

****

Harry awoke the next morning with a start. He wondered for a minute why he was so excited and then he remembered: It was winter break! He ran to wake up Ron, who immediately jumped out of bed to get changed for the day. Winter break meant everything from snowball fights to great feasts, but no Hogsmeade this year. After Voldemort's rise to power, letting students wander too far out of the castle was much too dangerous.

The two boys went downstairs to the common room to see Ginny and Seamus, dressed and ready to go outside. Since the beginning of this year Harry had not seen a lot of either of the two Gryffindors, so before they went outside he and Seamus got into a quick conversation. When the two left Hermione came down the stairs and stood next to Ron, smiling. He took her hand and she kissed him for a while. Harry looked down at the ground, a little bit embarrassed by the two best friend's actions.

When they were finally done, Harry decided that today was definitely a Ron and Hermione day, which meant he had to find someone else to hang out with. He immediately thought of the twins, if not Lauren than at least Nick, and asked Hermione where they were.

Ron answered for her. "Probably doing twin stuff, you know, like all twins do… Fred and George or Pavarti and Padma for examples… ok maybe those are the extremes, but still."

"Erm… I don't quite understand what 'twin stuff' is." Harry replied.

"Oh, the usual. Quite a bit of trouble making, tricking people, messing with minds… a bit like two of the Marauders would do. Anyways they…"

But they were interrupted by Lauren and Nick flying into the room, tripping over each other and falling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh, what did you two do now?" Hermione asked, with a slight smile.

"Uh… what do you think they _didn't_ do?" Ron asked, his face lighting up in wait for the story.

After five minutes, the duo finally stopped laughing enough to be understood while telling their story.

"Oh my gosh… wait until you see Filch and Mrs. Norris…" Lauren started cracking up again.

"Let's just say… Filch is going to have some pretty hair for the month… and some hot clothes…" Nick laughed, "And by hot I mean hot pink."

"Wow, Filch shouldn't mess with us when we're trying to charm the ceiling in the great hall or make the statues throw up mice every five minutes. Because we'll still do it AND change his hair to blond pigtails and pink robes for a month. And it's all Mrs. Norris's fault for even finding us… finally she's coughing up those hairballs she always seems to have and she is much prettier green anyways." Lauren grinned and Nick gave her a high five. They started laughing again as the three others stared at them in disbelief.

"Oh, you two don't get yourselves in so much trouble!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey, there is no proof. We're not in any trouble and we won't be either… we learned a thing or two from the muggles on how to get into trouble and out of it and trust me, we've taken a lot of time to learn the latter." Nick said, grinning.

"Grow up!" Hermione giggled, but was obviously pleased at the twins' work.

"Hey… getting older is mandatory. Growing up is an option." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, and it's hard to keep yourself miserable on Mondays when you act so young." Nick grinned.

"Yeah, I hate Mondays. Just imagine what it would be like if we had to spend 1/7 of our lives like that or something." Lauren sighed.

"God Lauren, you should have been born blonde. That's the trouble with the gene pool… there's not a life guard." Nick sighed, and Lauren hit herself when she realized what she had said.

"This girl is depriving some poor village of its idiot. She might be smart, but she never thinks before she says something. Jessica Simpson doesn't have anything on her. Our teacher asked us why the right to bare arms was important, and she told her that if we didn't wear short sleeves we would get really hot in the summer. Geez." Nick laughed and Lauren hit him. The other three laughed when they saw this new side of the twins.

"Hey guys, what do you say to going and taking a walk around the grounds?" Harry asked the twins.

"Sure, but we're going to have to bring our guitars. We're doing a song for the talent show at the feast tomorrow… Dumbledore asked us, just wait and see! We'll practice out there, and you can listen if you want. We need an outside opinion." Lauren smiled cooly, working on the "just friends" thing but not too well. She seemed to honestly regret her kissing him or ever having anything between him. In fact, Harry was pretty sure she thought he had a big head.

"That sounds great." Harry smiled back, trying not to put any unneeded emotion into the smile.

Lauren and Nick grabbed two guitar cases and came out with Harry. People gave the two twins interested looks because of their guitars, and a few muggle-borns smiled at the familiar sight. When they finally got out on the chilly grounds, they went to sit on large rocks by the lake… almost exactly the spot Lauren and Harry had kissed. Harry gave her a look, but she pretended not to see him. Damn, thought Harry, what's her problem? I like her a lot and she knows it, she just has to hold on to things that are over and done with. Like Tinora… like Gianni. You can move on without forgetting, thought Harry.

Lauren and Nick both got out different looking guitars… Nick explained he played base and Lauren played electric. They did some tuning with them before they were ready.

"Ok I'm going to be singing "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson and we're going to sing "A Whole New World" together… the songs we pick are supposed to be symbolic, in a way." Lauren explained, smiling the ironic smile. "So Nick, I'll go first, ok?"

Nick nodded and started playing, with Lauren following suit. She smiled immediately and then started singing. Harry's favorite part of the song was the beginning:

"On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep

Then the phone rings, I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"

Harry was in shock when the song was over. Dumbledore definitely wasn't kidding when he said they had talent. He wondered for a split second if Sirius had been able to sing, but then let that thought leave his mind as Nick and Lauren launched into the duet, "A Whole New World". Nick was an amazing singer, and the two of them sounded as if they were professionals. When they finished Harry was left speechless until they went back up to the tower.

When they got back up, Nick, who was practically Sirius Black in another body, asked "Hey, how's the whole 'just friends' thing working for you two? You guys used to talk so much, I'm a little bit worried."

Lauren sighed annoyed. "Leave it to Nick to ask the inappropriate question at the inappropriate time. If you must know, we're just fine, thank you very much. Now Nick, you will never try to get into my personal life again if you ever want me to help you plan your pranks again."

"But Laur, you're my sista. I'd do anything for you, girlie." He laughed and lightly punched her in the shoulder. "And Harry, sorry about that. Just wanted to hear the truth. Which I haven't yet heard. And I don't think I will hear it anytime soon if Lauren's going to keep blowing up at me." With that he went up to bed and Harry followed suit. After all, Quidditch was tomorrow and the three were on the team.


	7. The New Marauders

**Chapter Seven: The New Marauders**

****

Christmas passed by as usual and the break melted into school. School melted into exam time in May. Lauren and Harry had started fighting after sixth year Christmas and declared they hated each other, but Harry still liked her. Lauren seemed like she didn't return the feeling, and she told Nick that that night had been a complete mistake. Harry was becoming more and more like James and by April of seventh year he, Ron, Nick, and Seamus were practically the new Marauders. All of the teachers commented on them and their likeness… Nick was like Sirius, his father, which had become a public fact after clearing Sirius's name, Ron was like Lupin, the prefect, and Seamus was just there, but he wasn't like Pettigrew except for the fact he did a lot of following. Of course, Harry was just like his father so he began to have a big head. The four boys walked around with their heads high in the air, all the girls attracted to them. Of course, Ron and Seamus still had their girlfriends, but Seamus was known to cheat once in a while. After all, they reasoned, when you're the most popular four in school, you can do that.

April of the seventh year had brought around many changes. Harry had grown tall and thin and become Head Boy. To the shock of everyone, it was not Hermione, but Lauren who had become head girl. Lauren was finally grown up, at least physically if not mentally. Her hair was layered and highlighted to frame her now amazingly beautiful face. Her skin was tan from the unusually nice spring weather, and she was now perfectly curved and thin. Her eyes were alive and her cheeks were rosy, but she was still the same old energetic Lauren. It was just too bad for Harry that she didn't like him and held a grudge against the boy. It wasn't his fault he goofed off a little and cast spells on younger years for fun. It wasn't being mean, it was just having some good fun.

Nick looked probably the best of all of the Marauders. He was amazingly good looking and all the girls melted when he came near. His brown hair was amazing in complimenting his face, tan from the sun which in turn complimented his big deep eyes. His teeth were bright white and happily pulled into a smile often, confirming his long-standing nickname from Lauren, Smiley-Boy. Even his twin had to admit he wasn't completely ugly. And he grudgingly admitted the same about his vivacious twin. Nick had become Harry's new best friend, beating out even Ron.

Ron had become more attractive than anyone had expected of him. His baby fat had been lost and he was very good looking. Of course, he was not as good looking as Harry or Nick but he was still enough to be considered a Hogwarts Heartthrob.

The four guys had gotten in so much trouble it was hard to keep count. They were lucky that they were so bright, or their lives would be doomed. Instead Harry was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Nick was the highest marking boy in the school, with his twin scoring just as high. They had everything going for them: the looks, the marks, their Quidditch, the girls. Ron and Nick knew nothing of Lauren; they just thought that she was Harry's enemy. Often the four would go out of their way just to make Lauren mad. They would hex young students in front of her, harass Crabbe and Goyle and Draco, or pull a prank on a teacher in her full view. Of course it all became Harry's fault, which Nick thought was hilarious. Nick was obviously still amazingly close to his sister, but when he was with the "Famous Four", as they called themselves after Lauren did, he was a completely different person. Lauren was fine with him having other friends and other things; she did too. She and Hermione, whose hair was as bushy as ever, were very close friends. Lauren did get a little annoyed with her sometimes, but they were so much like they were related that it was natural.

On this particular day it was beautiful and sunny. Harry and the boys went outside, planning to play a trick on some second years or Slytherins, whoever they saw first. They went and sat by their favorite spot near the lake while Nick threw extra toast at the Giant Squid. Ron stretched out quietly on the grass and Seamus followed suit. Harry sat on a rock and ruffled his hair with a goofy grin on his face as he spotted Lauren and her followers walking outside. Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender followed her everywhere she went, not mentioning random others who followed her whenever they got the nerves up to.

Since last year, Lauren had been asked out by a lot of guys, but she had refused every offer with class. No one knew why, and no one knew pretty much anything about her personal life. She would flirt and grin and giggle, but that's as far as you get to her. Well, with Harry it was different. She wouldn't let him get anywhere near her, but much to her dismay he usually found a way to manage it.

"Harry, don't go making goo goo eyes now, it looks like we have a victim at 12:00." Nick said jokingly, grinning at the new prey.

Draco and his two flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, were walking with their heads held high out of the castle. Harry immediately jumped up, tousling his hair again and hoping Lauren was watching. Ron and Seamus jumped up when they saw what the other boys were doing.

As usual, the two in front were the notorious Harry and Nick. Ron and Seamus were tagging behind, excited but a bit unsure. Draco was really going to get it this time, Nick thought, all thanks to his asking Nick's twin out. At least she had turned him down, but unfortunately it was nicely. He wondered why Harry was helping him out if he was enemies with Lauren. Actually, Harry had become a lot of fun and really cool since he hadn't had to deal with anything Voldemort at the end of the last year. He was totally carefree and fun this year, and everyone had noticed the difference.

When the four were half way to Draco Harry accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud. "Hey, I wonder if Lauren's watching?" He asked, trying not to look over at her and ruffling his hair in the way the girls loved.

"Ooooh, Harry-Boy here has a teeny little crush on Lauren!" Nick exclaimed a little loudly, making some close fourth year girls look over. "Harry-poo, do you _looooove_ her?"

"Shut up with the nicknames." Harry grinned. If his secret was going to be out, he might as well make light of it.

"Oh Harry! Go get your girl!" laughed Seamus. Unlike Ron, who understood how to be mature about girls since he had gone out with Hermione, Ginny hadn't gotten to Seamus yet. He was still as immature as the other two about crushes.

"You bet I will. Right after I go get Draco." Harry grinned again, moving into his victims.

"Oi, Draco!" He called to the thin youth. Draco immediately turned to face his arch nemesis.

"What Potter, want to beg me to be your friend? It gets old after a while." Draco's lips turned back to reveal an evil grin.

"Malfoy, last time I looked it was you who offered _me_ the hand of your slimey friendship. Too bad I don't like grease balls." Harry said, keeping his voice casual. By now all of the students on the grounds where looking at them. This, thought Harry, is going to be good. He grinned his goofy grin and turned to look for Lauren. He saw her slim figure with her hands on her hips, her group of girls behind her. He couldn't read her expression, so he smiled at her and turned back to Draco.

"Flipen-" But Draco was cut off by Nick. "_Expelliarmus!" _he screamed, and Draco's wand flew into the air.

Harry smiled at Nick as Crabbe ran to catch Draco's wand. Nick smiled back and got out his wand at ready position again.

"_Tarantallegra!_" cried Nick, and Crabbe started dancing uncontrollably, unable to give back the wand while dancing. Goyle ran away as fast as he could, leaving Draco to fend for himself. Draco immediately grabbed Goyle's wand, which he had dropped, and pointed it at Harry.

"_Impedimenta!_" he screamed, hitting Nick instead. Nick was immediately slowed down and heavy headed.

"No one messes with Nick Black! _Petrificus Totalus!" _ Harry yelled, hitting Draco squarely in the stomach. His legs and arms were bound to his sides and he started screaming like a girl. Harry laughed and counter cursed Nick, allowing the four to all double over in laughter. Nick did a curse to change Draco's underclothes to pink and his over clothes appeared in a pile beside him. Harry laughed ruffled his hair once more to find Lauren and wink at her. He found her all right… right next to Draco!

"_Mobilarbus!_" Lauren whispered, loosening up Draco's limbs. He was still shaking and Lauren conjured up a glass of water and chocolate. Then she stood to face Harry.

"Well, this sure didn't go as planned." Whispered Seamus, trying not to laugh.

Lauren's face went into a fit of anger. "How could you do this to him? He didn't do anything to you! You're all so mean, every last one of you! He's not even a mean person, you just have a dumb grudge against him and stereotype all Slytherins! Oh, Harry James Potter, I hate you! You pompous, arrogant, big-headed, half-…" But she cut herself off to worry about Draco, who had frantically put his robes back on to cover his underclothes.

"What's the matter Draky, don't like pink underwear?" Harry asked, trying to be bright after Lauren's fit. It was all Draco's fault for messing up his chances with Lauren.

Before Draco could reply, Lauren took out her white wand and screamed, "_Desaugeo!"_ Before she could see how rapidly Harry's teeth were growing she ran inside with her posse following close behind.

Ron quickly performed the best counter spell he knew and soon Harry's teeth were back to normal. The four silently walked back to the castle and Harry went to lie on his bed. For a whole hour, the only thing he would repeat was, "She hates me. She hates me." It was getting on the other three's nerves, so Ron snuck out to have a talk with Lauren. Not that Harry noticed, he was too busy obsessing over her to.

"Lauren!" whispered Ron as he walked down the steps to the common room. "Lauren, you awake?"

"Yeah. Go away. You're just a jerk like the others." Lauren sighed, annoyed.

"Hey girl, there was a time you and I were friends. In fact, I'm going out with one of your best friends, so give me at least a little room to talk." Ron said persuasively.

"Fine, but just for Hermione. What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Lauren, whether you realize it or not, Harry really likes you. I didn't realize it myself until tonight, so I don't blame you if you haven't. And if you don't like him at least be nice to him. He might be big headed but that's just because he's trying to impress you. He's keeping up our entire dormitory because all he's doing is repeating how much you hate him." Ron stated, trying to get Lauren to see from his point of view.

"Well, it's true. He's a pompous idiot and it's not easy to tell that he likes me when all he does is bother me. Tell him to give up and go for the many other girls that seem so obsessed with him, Lord knows there are enough of them." Lauren icily replied.

"Fine. Just think about what I said for a while." Ron sighed at his failure and went back upstairs. He turned around for a split second to see a strange expression on Lauren's face and… for a split second, was it a smile he saw? No, just his imagination, for the next second she had a straight mouth and the same expression.


	8. Harry's Ways

**Chapter Eight: Harry's Ways**

The next morning Hermione awoke to find Lauren sitting on the bed and twirling her hair around her fingers. She was obviously worrying or thinking about something, so Hermione came over to help her out.

"Hey Lauren, is everything all right?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"Yeah Hermione, with me it is… but not with Harry. Hermione, he thinks he's in love with me! You know how I feel about Harry!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Do I?" Murmured Hermione, under her breath.

"What?" Asked Lauren.

"Oh, nothing… yes, I know how you say you feel." Hermione replied.

"Hermione Granger, that is EXACTLY how I feel about that boy!" Lauren snapped. She had been under a lot of stress lately because she had a feeling the prophecy was soon going to come true.

"Okay." Hermione shrugged, knowing when to give up. "Then what are you going to do when he asks you out?"

"That will not happen as long as I can have my way." Lauren confidently stated. So far she had been winning her little game this year, but this was unexpected and could change just about everything.

"Well… I guess we'll take it when it comes. But… what about the prophecy?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Oh my gosh, I've been over that a million times in my head! What's going to come will come, and we'll make light of it and be prepared when it does." Lauren sighed.

"Lauren, let's go to the library." Hermione decided. Most of the time Lauren chose what to do, but today Hermione had other plans.

"Alrighty. Just let me do my hair. All this twirling messes it up pretty badly." With that, Lauren went to the mirror and Hermione snuck downstairs to tell Ron the whole story.

Ten minutes later Lauren and Hermione were sitting in the library, Hermione with a book on potions and Lauren with a book called, "_The American Revolution and the Wizards Who Began It"_.

"Isn't it funny how George Washington told John Adams he was a wizard?" Lauren giggled. Hermione was about to reply when the library door flew open and the four Gryffindor boys walked into the library.

"Great, it's our Famous Fab Four." Lauren sighed, annoyed. "Why are _they_ here?"

Hermione was again interrupted by the boys as they made their way over to the girl's table. Harry's hand automatically ruffled his hair in that adorable way as he began to speak.

"Hey, Lauren, want to come to Hogsmeade with me now that it's opened?" he grinned and offered a hand.

"Uh, let me think about it for a second…" Lauren replied, pretending to look pensive. "Uh, no."

"Come on Lauren!" he grinned even wider and pulled up a chair next to her. She scooted away and he replied "Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He scooped her up into his arms and gave her a smile yet again. She screeched and jumped away from him.

"Come on. You're breakin' my heart here, little one." He laughed, advancing towards Lauren again.

"Go away!" She screeched again, and now a lot of the second year girls in the library were looking at them. The Fab Four seemed to have a fan club too, she noted quickly as a Ravenclaw girl giggled and blushed when Harry looked her way.

"Fine, sweetheart. But the offer is always up; anytime you want to go out with me just tell me." Harry said sweetly as he left the library with the guys, who made sure to pass the second year girls.

As Lauren and Hermione went to leave the library, they heard one of the girls sigh and say, "Wow, Harry is so amazing. I wish I was Lauren."

"Oh, Nick's the one for me. You can just get lost looking at him." Sighed another girl, this time a Gryffindor.

"But Ron's hair is just incredible, Hermione is so lucky." A Hufflepuff replied softly.

Lauren and Hermione held in giggles until they were completely out of the library. Then they laughed so hard that all of the napping paintings woke up, glaring at them as they continued giggling.

"I can just get lost looking at Nick or Ron's incredible hair, can't you?" Lauren giggled, falling down after a couch appeared beneath her.

"Oh yes, and I feel so lucky to be with Ron! But then again I wish I was you… Harry is so amazing." Hermione responded, laughing hard.

They laughed all the way from the second floor back to their common room on the seventh floor. Since last year it was amazing how much Hermione had loosened up. Lauren had really changed her, as everyone had happily noticed. When they finally got to the common room, they were still giggling uncontrollably. They slumped down on the couch and kept laughing, remembering how well they knew those boys and how un-heartthrobish they really were.

At that moment, Nick came downstairs, thankfully alone. He walked over and sat right next to Lauren, smiling. Lauren gave him a smile back. It seemed like no matter what Nick did that day to her, a smile between the two could melt the friction and make everything all better.

"So what's new?" Nick asked, spotting the laughter in the girls' eyes. "Wait, don't tell me. Those second year girls talking about us?"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah! It was so funny!"

Nick grinned and then Hermione looked at the two of them strangely. "Hey, you two, how does Nick always know what you're going to say?"

"It's written all over her pretty little face." Nick grinned.

"It is? Well, I hope it never goes away! You're the only one in the world who knows me better than I've ever known myself!" Lauren smiled at her twin.

"Wow, you two… it's just amazing. Is it a twin thing?" Hermione asked, inquisitively.

"No, I think anyone can have it… but sometimes it has to hurt you before you feel it. By that I mean I think you can do it in love or with family, maybe friends too. But there's so much of me in Lauren, all I have to do is see myself and I'll know where she is." Nick smiled and reclined on the couch. Lauren hit him in the stomach playfully and he hit her right back. Nick thought in his head how good it was to have a built in best friend as a twin.

The next second Lauren was being picked up by an invisible force. "Ahh!" She screamed, obviously not expecting the shock. She was now in a cradle hold and she was kicking and screaming when she realized what was happening. She ripped off an invisible cloth to reveal a wide grinning Harry. She kept screaming, causing quite a few younger students to come downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. Nick laughed and threw a pillow at Harry to respond to Lauren's cries to him for help. She presently slapped Harry and he almost dropped her. She finally gave up screaming, but not kicking. After a minute of Harry's laughing and Lauren trying to kill him, Lauren gave up, exhausted. Now half of the dorm was looking at the two, but none of the seventh years involved could care less at the moment. They were either completely mortified or giddy with laughter. Harry finally put her down after getting attention from all of the Gryffindors.

Of course he put her down with style, everything was about style with him. He sat down on the couch and put her next to him, throwing his arm around her. She jumped up and was about to hex when Nick stopped her and whispered something in her ear. She gave him an evil glare and stalked upstairs, with half of the girls following her to see what was up.

"What the bloody hell did you say to her?" asked Harry, amazed that anyone could stop Lauren when she was so determined.

"Hey, homie, chill. Let's just say that twins have ways with each other and when they don't get their ways they will curse each other around the block and back again." Nick grinned. "But Harry, you don't know when to quit, do you? That was AMAZING!"

"Thanks, it was irresistible." Smiled Harry. He needed something to smile about and hold onto, because the next week would bring angst, death, love, life, and hate.

****


	9. Destiny Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Nine: Destiny- Friend or Foe?**

Exactly one week later Lauren crawled out of bed to find Nick at the base of the stairs. She could see he was troubled and that there was definitely something wrong. Her hand grabbed his and he automatically calmed down a little. This was going to be so tough to tell Lauren, so crazy to believe, so horrible.

"Lauren… Lupin… Voldemort has him..." Nick told Lauren, who immediately went wide- eyed.

"What? How? Is he alive? Why? Is…" Lauren was cut off as Harry ran into the room. Harry had asked her out three more times since last week, only to get the same answer from Lauren. Most of the time she would be annoyed to see him, but right now she was too worried to care.

"Okay, I just heard Lupin is alive." Harry said, turning to the twins. "The bad news is he wants a little exchange: him for you guys, me, or Dumbledore. Oh yeah, and Reldemort is with him. So my plan is to go in, you two don't come or things will get messy. We do not need anymore lives taken that are unnecessary to risk."

"Harry, you idiot, you're going to die if you go in there alone. Remember you need us to kill Reldemort?" Lauren asked, with an air of obviousness.

"Oh, so you do care if I die!" Harry exclaimed. "Caught you in the act! But forget it, I'll go, I'll be fine."

"Harry, no, we're coming." Nick took a deep breath. "Now where in the Sam hell are they?"

"Well, from the sounds of things, I guess they are at that empty warehouse next to the Ministry of Magic. I can't get a hold of any of the Order of the Phoenix and we have no time if they don't already know. We have to get there right now, because the people who are fighting him and the Death Eaters are going to be useless against him. We should ride on the threstals." Harry hurriedly explained as they began running downstairs.

They ran all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Nick and Harry immediately spotted the threstals and ran towards them, but Lauren stayed back.

"Lauren, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Nick, annoyed.

"I…I… I've never seen someone die. You did, but I didn't see anyone. I can't see the threstals." Lauren said, shakily.

Without a word, Harry grabbed Lauren and picked her up onto the threstal. She didn't object because she didn't have time to. Within the next instant they were off, riding through the air at break neck speed. They rode on and on, until they went over Hogwart's magical barrier. A freezing wind swept as they crossed over, and Lauren grabbed Harry's waist so she wouldn't fall off. Despite of everything, Harry grabbed her hands and grinned goofily and she pulled away her hands in disgust.

"Come on Lauren, this is no time for pride. It's a wild ride and the last thing we need is for you to fall off!" Harry and Nick both exclaimed, and Lauren gave them a look. Then she remembered the mission and grabbed Harry's waist again, making Harry smile again. The wind was harsh up in the clouds and Lauren had to keep her head shielded behind Harry's body so she could still see. All grinning had ended now that they remembered how serious the mission truly was. This could mean life or death for any of them, such a short life that they had lived did nothing to deserve this. Lauren wanted to scream from the unfairness, but she knew this was not the time to do it. Anger boiled up inside her as she sensed Harry's own anger through her necklace. Then a flash of pain, of love… Nick's feelings shot through the necklace. He was thinking about her, Lauren realized. Harry might live, but Nick or Lauren may have to pay the ultimate price if they couldn't kill Reldemort.

When she looked over at Nick his expression was heartbreaking. He was sad and angry and hurt at the same time. Not knowing what kind of help would be there wasn't going to do much good either. She wished she could comfort him, but she didn't know anyway to except to hold on to her necklaces. Nick felt hope flash through him and gave Lauren a look of gratitude as he grasped his necklace too. Millions of words and vision ran through their heads as they landed next to an old warehouse that was no doubt hidden from muggles. It looked, even from a wizard's point of view, like a dilapidated building. The three climbed over various pieces of wood and nails and finally got to the door.

Just before they were about to go in, Lauren threw her arms around both of the guys. They looked shocked for a moment before hugging her back. Only then did they know how serious this mission truly was.

"We'll all be fine. Just deep breaths." Harry sighed. "Now, we'll all go in, but if we get separated I'll go for Voldemort and you two HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER. It's the only way that you're going defeat Reldemort. Whatever you do, don't come to me. Stay away, I don't need you two dying at the hands of someone I'm going to kill or be killed by."

Nick and Lauren shook their heads in agreement. Harry took one look back at them as they stepped inside and wanted to cry. The twins were a full two years younger than him. It just was not fair that if one of them died they lost out two more years than Harry if he died. He hoped to God that he would die instead of the twins. He ran into rooms until he spotted Dumbledore and Tonks. They looked alert and on guard, waiting for Voldemort or a Death Eater to strike. He sprinted over to them and Dumbledore gave him a look that he couldn't read.

"Harry, where are the twins?" he asked, calmly and softly.

"Together. They're looking for Reldemort. Dumbledore, will they be okay?" Harry asked, trying to use Dumbledore's intuition as comfort.

"Harry, even if I could answer that I wouldn't. There is too much riding on you and them to let the future mess it up." Dumbledore replied, peering at Harry out of his half- moon glasses. Suddenly the three jumped as a beam of light entered the room, narrowly missing their heads. Harry heard a scream that was either from Lauren or another Phoenix member. He started to run out but Dumbledore grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Harry, no. For all we know it is a trap. You have something to deal with yourself. You could not help their destinies if you tried, as much as we all wish you could." Dumbledore suddenly got his wand at the ready. "Harry, when I say get down, you go behind those crates. Just trust me."

A moment passed before a purple laser light crashed into the room. "HARRY, DOWN!" Dumbledore yelled with a full voice. At that moment Voldemort and Bellatrix entered the room, wands out and ready.

_"Avada Kadavra!" _screeched Bellatrix at the same time as Tonks, and their spells crashed together, shaking the room and killing them both. Harry was about to scream with rage, but Voldemort was now facing off with Dumbledore.

"Tell me where the boy is and perhaps I shall spare your life." Voldemort sneered, wrapping his long fingers around his wand tightly.

"Tom, I am afraid that Harry is not here. And I'm also afraid that one of you must meet your death by the other's wand today, so it is best that you look for him." Dumbledore said calmly.

_"Avada-"_ began Voldemort, but he was stopped by another spell. "_Stupefy!_" Harry cried as Voldemort crashed to the ground. He got back up and gave Harry a wicked smile. Dumbledore stood to the side unnoticed by either.

"Well, Potter, it seems like you are going to come and meet your death like those wonderful parents of yours. Just because we can't shoot spells at the same time, doesn't mean I can not kill you. But I am wondering how you shot me with a spell in the first place with your wand. Please give me an answer. I don't have all day, my cousin and I have people to kill and places to take over." Voldemort snickered at Harry.

Harry took a look at the wand, confused. Suddenly he realized that he had Dumbledore's wand and his own! He quickly looked at Dumbledore, who gave him a wink. He must have slipped it into his robes when he pushed him to get down. Now Harry could do just about anything… even take on his foe.

Meanwhile at the other end of the warehouse, Lauren and Nick saw the room with Lupin in it. Before they went in, Nick gave her a huge hug. They both were about to cry; they were about to defeat the greatest evil of all time or be killed by it. Worse yet, their twin would be the one killed, and they both knew life would be impossible without each other.

"Lauren, promise me, whatever you do please trust me. If I die, I need you to watch over the Fab Four for me, especially Harry, even if you hate him he loves you so at least be civil to him for me. And whatever help comes our way, promise me if they try to watch over you after this that you'll let them." Nick said, seriously.

"Oh, Nick. You can't die. I think that I will… and if I do just promise me to keep an eye on those crazies and Hermione, they need it. But if I die promise you won't give up on life, because your life is so worthwhile. I love you, you're my best friend." Lauren had tears behind her eyes while telling him this.

"Aww… kid… I love you too. It's funny, we're twins but we've never told each other that. And so I promise, but it will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do." Nick's eyes turned watery as he gave Lauren one last quick hug before they rushed into the room. The door slammed behind them as they turned to see… Reldemort.

"Oh, my dear children. You look much different from the last time we met. It's much too bad no one will ever be able to see you grown up. For you see, it is time for you both to meet your death." Reldemort gave an evil smile and took out his wand.

"No, Reldemort. I think I'll die another day." Nick gave him a smile and the twins took out their wands also.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_ screamed Reldemort, but it was not at them. The twins looked at what he had been aiming at behind them and saw a white light crash the windows and three Phoenixes come in. One was carrying two swords. Another was carrying the Golden Lion they had all seen so long ago. The light emitted from the other phoenix, which was most likely Fawkes, prevented the twins from seeing what was on it.

Lauren whispered excitedly, "Nick, we're going to be saved! The help must be here!"

The phoenixes were not shot by the spell and landed next to the twins. The twins grabbed their swords and Reldemort went for the Lion. He screamed in pain as the lion came alive and bit his hand. He tapped his wand to the flesh and it was repaired, but left a golden scar. The lion was blazing gold and huge.

Suddenly Fawkes cried out and whatever it was carrying was on the ground. Fawkes ripped the cloak off the item and the twins gasped at what they saw.

Reldemort glared at the boy standing in the room next to the phoenix. "Well, my child, so you weren't dead after all."

"Don't call me a child, I'm much more of a man than you are!" the boy had finally stopped emitting light and now Lauren and Nick could see their friend Gianni clearly. He was two years older than when they had last saw them and now looked stronger and ready to fight back.

"You two, touch the Golden Lion with your swords!" he cried, as the twins turned to do it. Reldemort tried to curse them but Gianni punched him and he reeled backwards. Suddenly the swords shown with gold and Lauren and Nick were elevated with them. They were hovering four feet above the ground with their swords outstretched and ready.

"The moment of truth." Reldemort laughed, as Voldemort did the same to Harry all the way on the other side of the building.

A/N: OK, NOW YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR ALTERNATE ENDING. I AM WRITING AT LEAST TWO ENDINGS, WHICH WILL BOTH BE IN THE ROMANCE CATEGORY. THE SUMMARIES WILL STATE THAT THEY ARE GOLDEN LION SEQUELS. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE, PLEASE TELL ME. THE ENDINGS WILL BE UP WITHIN A DAY.


End file.
